


---st--ati--c--

by Thedamnerds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedamnerds/pseuds/Thedamnerds
Summary: I recently found out that my friend in China can access ao3 and she wants to practice her English so I suggested us to write pjo au for our OCs. We share a account but we'll sign at the end so you'll know who wrote that part. Please be free to give us writing advice <3If you read it I should warn you that she's new to writing so don't hate on us and please correct our mistakes thanks guys





	1. Chapter 1

Kater dashed around the corner and faded into the shadows. The medic's yell bashed her eardrums.  
"Dang it, Kater!"  
She reappeared in the attic at the big house, frowning at the dusty and ancient smell. At least Will wouldn't search for her here. Kater tensed as she felt something living lurking in the shadows behind the curtain. As quiet as she could manage, she taped the bottom of her banter, transforming it into a whip composed by shadows, ready to vanish any monster. She pushed away the curtains, ready to strike, but there sat a girl, about the same age as herself, tears streaking her cheeks silently. Kater didn't think the girl looked familiar to her. Worried that she might be a monster in disguise, Kater kept her fighting stance and asked.  
"What are you doing in the attic?"  
The girl huffed.  
"I could ask the same for you."  
Maybe telling her a little bit of the truth wouldn't hurt, right?  
"Uh, I messed up Will's medicinal supply closet by stealing some bandages." Kater forced a laugh. Will's voice still echoed in the background. She squinted her eyes.  
"Why would you even do that?" Kater answered with a shrug.  
"Don't change the subject."  
The girl just continued to keep her head down.  
"Eh, my camp necklace broke and now I'm searching for the beads?" She suggested.  
"Yeah, the beads definitely have the divine ability to go up the stairs to the attic." Kater retorted, then bit her lip in the knowledge of the way she talked is not suitable when one's crying.  
"Child of Apollo?" She glanced at the necklace on the girl's neck, changing the subject in order to try to fix the situation.  
"How could I have not seen you before?" She held out her hand.  
"Kater."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -K  
> love u guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's me, the dumb one who just find out AO3 is available in China.  
> Probably loads of grammar and spelling mistakes cuz I'm not that good in English:P point them out if you want.  
> it's the POV from CA, so same sentences from last chapter appears a lot.  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Shit.  
It's the only thought when the girl with that colourful hair found me behind the curtain.  
Being cursed and not able to touch bows and arrows must be a worse thing to an archer,and being found when crying for that.If anything can be much more worse than this, that must be the people who found you had a weapon on her hand.  
The girl found me have a nest of messy short blonde covering one side of her eyebrow,with a strip of weird orange hair which looks like a thin slice of orange peel,the same colour of her camp-half-blood t-shirt.Her eyes are much less colorful than her hair,like a concentration of the darkest shadows in midnight.I have seen hunters with black eyes before, but not as dark as deep like hers.  
I stared at her for a few seconds, ignoring her question,and finally realized that's impolite.But it's embarrassing to tell a stranger I'm crying even though she can see my nose and eyes are awfully red, so I turn the question to her.  
“I could ask the same for you.”  
The girl answered honestly,but when i tried to change the subject to avoid the question, she seemed recognise that and asked me what am i doing here again.  
I almost want to roll my eyes to her. Is she seriously thinking a twelve year old girl will tell her “I am crying”like an idiot?To avoid being dumb, I chose to lie.Although I really hate lying, but I couldn't think of a better way right now.  
“Eh, my camp necklace broke and now I'm searching for the beads?”  
I wanted to bite my tongue when I said the sentence out,it seemed more dumb than telling her the truth.But before I was managed to say something, the quick retort from the girl made me swallow the words back,and a totally different sentence poped out before I can stop myself.  
“Yeah totally they can.I made my beads by micro-golden snitches.”I glanced at the necklace she was wearing,and realized they are just normal beads. _Uh oh, hope she won't think I'm nuts._  
I can feel the girl was glancing my necklace that my dad just gave me.I reflectly touched it, feeling like cry again but bit my lower lip to force the tears back.I put the pendant part which looks like a bow and an arrow back into my collar.“Yeah, my mum said I looks like him.What about you?Who's your dad or mum?”  
I pretend she recognize me by my face,then shrugged and put my hand into hers.  
“Chris Avery,call me Chris.Just arrived here and escaped before Chiron bring me to the orientation film,did I miss anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to finish PJO and start HOO as fast as possible.  
> -C
> 
>  
> 
> ps har har _yeah_  
>  -K


	3. don't ask me wtf is this i wrote this like in the middle of the night

Kater was sitting at the fallen log just next to the strawberry fields, watching Chris as she sprinted towards her with a cheeky grin and a blush in her cheeks.

“So, what happened?” Her smile got bigger, almost like the Cheshire Cat in the Disney cartoons.

“I was searching for you everywhere! Then I barged-” She took a deep breath to steady her breathing, and continued.

“In your cabin I saw your brother-” She sat next to Kater and fell on her with a wave of giggles. Kater frowned.

“And then-”

“Please, I don't want to know-”

“But I was watching free p-”

“Please. Tell me something that would actually interest me.”

“They were-”

“Stop.”

“They-”

“No.”

“For fucks sake Kater let me finish I believe this would actually interest you!” Kater sighed.

“Fine. Humour me.”

“They were doing the do in your bunk bed.” Kater jumped away from the log. “WHAT THE FU-” Her voice was muffled by Chris’ hand. 

* * *

 

“NICO DI FUCKING ANGELO!” Chris was doing the camp dishes when she heard the divine voice of her friend echoed around the camp. She was seriously considering to wash her filthy mouth with dish soap. At least Kater gets her revenge right?

* * *

 

Kater saw a small lock was added to her cabin. She grumbled something under her breath and yelled _brace brace_ like what the plane crew yelled when the airplanes crash in the movies and kick opened the door with such force that she was amazed the door didn't fall apart.

On the black carpet sat Nico and Will, five feet apart (cuz they’re not gay), hastily combing the fizz out of their hair, and trying to look presentable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> har  
> im back  
> btw we're using our own oc's name to sign off so  
> ha  
> -K
> 
> edit: she actually managed to read to tlo now..... *applauses*
> 
>  
> 
> Hey I maybe am a slow reader but I isn't THAT slow.
> 
> -C
> 
> K: *was eating cookies* * chokes aggressively on cookies* _sure.... whatever floats your boat_


	4. Calcium having the atomic number of 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blep. It was a joke but I decided to put it here ha.   
> -K

* * *

 There was a biology test book lying at the bench in the pavilion. Kater picked it up and sighed. On the top right corner there was someone's initials and a number. Ca, 20. _Oh_.

* * *

"Chiron, can I do the announcement today?" "How kind of you!" Chiron exclaimed, and handed Kater the mic. "Ah, and this is the script."

* * *

" **WOULD CALCIUM, WITH THE ATOMIC NUMBER OF 20, MOVE YOUR ASS TO THE BIG HOUSE AND RETRIEVE YOUR BIOLOGY TEST BOOK? THANK YOU!** "

 _Are you fucking kidding me_.

Chris stomped her way to the big house, only to see Kater-of course is her, who else?- holding the book in her hand.

"Where's Calcium? Do you know her?" Chris snatched the book out from her hands.

"Yeah, thanks potassium."

"For fuck's sake-


	5. How does CA became a totally Luke fan

Kater couldn't find Chris , which is strange.  
Chris isn't the type that would love to horse everywhere she knows or don't,since she tends to get lost.Thinking of that, Kater went straight ahead to the only place Chris could be.  
She opened the attic door.Air in the attic is still dusty, and all the things were like the day she first met Chris, even about someone is hiding behind the shades in curtains.  
There again, Kater sighed silently.Then she carefully sneak near to the curtain, pulled them aside and see the person she had searched for the whole afternoon.Chris was curling up in the shadow, with loads of crumpled paper on her side, not crying but her eyes and nose are awfully red.She felt someone hold up the curtains, wiped her face quickly, turned then found out that was Kater.Chris relaxed again, she took a deep breath, her voice was cracking.  
"Kater, you know who is Luke Castellan right?"  
She stared straight in Kater's eyes, didn't sound like asking, but more like ensuring something.Kater knew this expression well, it usually suggested her loosing the chance to lie or pretend didn't hear anything.But today it seemed different, Chris's expression looked helpless, like grabbing for a piece of wood plank when flooded by water.Kater sighed again, she really can't refuse or lie to Chris like this, so she tried to make herself sounded more casual.  
"Yeah, I know .Where did u hear about him?While having a cup of tea with Chiron?"  
"I accidentally saw his photo on Annabeth's desk.I asked about him, but Annabeth was depressed when I asked her, so I asked Chiron instead."  
Kater shrugged, she had an instinct that there would be a long story to tell, so she sat down at a wooden crate in front of Chris, showing that her ears were opening for her.  
"Chiron didn't tell me much since he had a archery lesson, and I seemed to know Luke well from the bits Chiron told me."Her eyebrows knitted, like wasn't sure about what she was saying,"I...I know it sounds weird, but I really have the feeling that I can understand him and know his personality so well, like I should have known him for years."  
"That... sounds good."Kater wasn't sure if it's suitable to say this, but this seems the only thing she could say.Kater had stayed in camp four years more than Chris, as she even had joined the battle in Manhattan.And of course, heard about how Luke changed from a traitor to hero.  
She did liked Luke before, as he was the one who cares about her so much when she was in Hermes cabin.He had repeated one action for thousand times, just trying to improve her sword fighting skills.Kater had got the best sword fight grades, just before Luke left the camp.  
"Kater please, tell me more about him, as far as you know,all of him."Chris was watching her desperatly, which pulled her back from memories.  
"......Fine."Kater mused for seconds, but finally nodded because of Chris's pledging-doggy-eyes.  
She think for a while, organizing all the things she have experienced and heard, then slowly toppled them over.  
She talked about the quest of Luke, about the scar on his cheek, how he warmed the new campers, how he leave the camp, the dip in river styx, May Castellan with her sandwiches and cookies,and how he... died.  
Although each of the stories didn't sounds long, but the sun was half-sank when Kater had finish the last part.  
Chris didn't cry this time, but her expression was serious, mixed with serval complicated emotions.  
Sorrow, respect, depressed but reliefed.  
"He was such a hero, wasn't he?"She smiled sadly, straightening one of the crumpled paper next to her,"But I can't draw him properly."  
"I thought I can before you found me, I thought all i need is a little bit more about him, but I am totally wrong."While Chris straightening the paper, Kater realized they are all sketches of the same people. A boy with sandy hair ,a awful scar from his cheek to jaw, and a pair of stressful blue eyes.  
"I can never draw a hero like him.Everytime when I knew him more, the harder to frame him in my imagination."Chris stared to fold the sketches, pressing the folded edges gently,"I insist it's an irrespectful thing to him."  
"Well..."Kater couldn't say anything,but she certainly knew Chris wasn't in a bad mood,she was just too sad."Anyway Luke was really a hero at last.Like born in hero, died in hero.Oh it's dining time right now.Let's go for dinner, I really need to grab some ambrosia for myself after telling such a long story."  
Kater wasn't good at comforting someone,especially the mental councilor of the camp.So the only was she could think of is changing subjects.  
She nudged Chris, and dragged her to the attic door.  
"Hey wait."  
Chris was still holding one of her sketches, which is now a paper plane.She flew the planes, one by one, then leave the attic with Kater, closed the door.  
The paper planes flew and circled in air for a while, then landed in a corner, just in front of a photo,with a boy having sandy hair and scar on cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's me, just finished PJO series, and totally became fangirl of Luke.So writing this to express how much I love him.  
> Still loads of grammar mistakes;p But I'm sure i have improved a lot.
> 
> P.S. I dunno why will i ship Kronos/Luke even after reading tlo.
> 
> -C


	6. Leaving Home

I hate lies,because I can see them through.

  
But I lied again.

  
"I'm fine mum, really."I managed a smile, trying to make my words to sound upbeat, even though it was hard to do so when streaks of tears marked my face.

  
She stood in front of me, mouth gaping like a fish, trying hard to pronounce a word, but voices died in her throat.

  
I looked at her. Her green eyes were so warm when the wrinkles got vivid every time she was grinning, like a ray of sunlight passing through the branches and the leaves of a tree. Wrinkles around her eyes seemed so amiable.

  
The thing is-none of those grins were for me, but for my elder brother. I received books,toys, and averted eye-contacts instead. but with my god damn ability, I could tell the truth that mum-my _biological_  mother who brought me to life-avoid contact with me.

  
Mum bit her lower lip, eyes dropping to the ground, avoiding my eyes in reflex. I could feel my trembling breaths, but I couldn't help myself.

  
Yeah, I knew the truth already. I knew I have got the ability to see through lies. I knew mum wasn't always in a bad mood when she ignored me. I knew my dylexia and ADHD suffered her.

  
And I knew she has never loved me since I was born.

  
I thought the truth would never hurt me before, but I didn't realize how hurtful could it be.

  
With higher expectations, the fall would be more painful. I should know that.

  
It's too late for me, but too early for a nine-year-old-child, and that’s the worst birthday gift forever.

  
The air in the room was still and suffocating me then, so I broke the silence, ignoring the sad and fearful face of mum.

  
"Mum," I stopped, readjusting my voice to make it less shaky and broken, "Sorry for being a bother for so many years. I can take care myself well, so don't worry." I managed a smile, though mum's expression told me it must be worse. She still didn't respond.

  
"I...I better leave now. For good." I bit my lower lip, holding back my tears, then turned my back on her while tears rolled down through my cheek silently.

  
I took a deep breath when my hand touch the doorknob, the smell of chocolate cupcakes still remained in the air. I slowly closed the door behind my back, then I heard a squeak quick might be the word _sorry_ ,dissolving in the smell of cupcakes.

  
I turned, let go of the doorknob, but she didn't.

  
The door slammed right in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No grammar checking due to K was probably sleeping right now,so LOADS of mistakes.  
> Actually feeling depressed so i wrote this,like putting the pieces of past of characters together.  
> I dunno what I'm saying now,just hope you enjoy the ficXD
> 
> -C
> 
> Edited  
> -K


	7. the time where Kater lost a bet. again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is actually based on real life where i lost a bet  
> -K

Both godlings stared at the plate. Kater saw Chris' jaw drop.

"There is no way you're gonna finish _that,"_ Said Kater, face in awe, picking up a sharp fork and doing at the pile of meat.

Chris' face was bright, smirk devil-like. 

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what for." She deadpanned, sighing at the numerous times as Chris proposed for a bet.

"A drawing or a piece of writing." Oh no. Kater was starting to feel stupid about accepting the challenge. But she never backed out from a dare. 

"Deal." Kater held out her fist, and Chris fist-bumped it.

* * *

Kater was sure her face was hysterical when Chris had a grin reassembled the _Cheshire Cat from Disney_ , as she held her gaze, ever so slowly, so gracefully, finished the last of the meat. She was so definitely gaining weight after this.

"Fuck."

"HA!" Chris screamed, shooting finger guns at the stunned girl.

" _HOW?_ " 

Chris' face shone with glory. 

"I've never lost a bet."

Kater huffed, and slouch back on the sofa.

"Urgh." She complained.

"Nico-slash-table."

"What?"

"That's whatcha gonna write."

"I'M NOT WRITING A FIC ABOUT-"

"A bet's a bet."

* * *

_Will stared blandly as Nico plopped down on the counter of the infirmary, caressing the counter with a gentleness as if he was treating a wounded animal._

She wrote, and sighed deeply, leaning down at the couch in the infirmary.

At the other end of the room sat that  _jerk face_ , in front of the counter Kater was describing, sniggering at her direction.

"Stop grinning at me, or I'll punch your face off."

"Nah. You lost a bet." Kater wondered how her face haven't cracked and spilt to two.

"Fucker." Kater muttered under her breath, and continued writing. The constant sound of her pencil scribbling against paper added a certain rhythm to the classical music which were seeping out of the speakers.

_His eyes were half l_ _iddled, like how Will would look at a lover as he said, " Oh table, look how lovely you are, whereas your feelings to me that I knew, and please allow me to stay with you forever." Will glared across the camp to Lou, and mouthed, "what the fuck did you put in his soup?" Lou shrugged. Will turned around to look at Nico's lovestruck look and sighed._

"I fucking hate childs of Apollo." She groaned and received accusing stares from both of the  _doctors_ in the infirmary.

"I don't care if you hate me right now." Chris sings as she sprang out of her chair.

"I'm going to lunch. See ya soon,  _loser!_ " And with that she pranced out of sight.

 


	8. Valentine's day

I ducking hate valentine's day.  
Kater glared at the camp grumpily, sitting on the roof of Hades cabin.  
The whole camp turned to pink.Aphrodite kids were hanging out with bunches of boys and girls.Pink, heartshaped strawberry were grown in fields,probably by the Dionysus kids, even the snow was not completely melted.Hephasteus kids were busy of making little metal cupids.Even the Big House were decorated with pink ribbons and laces.  
Kater sniffed, air smells like chocolate and strawberries.  
"Hey dude!" Someone tap her shoulder.Kater turned, and saw Chris behind,wearing extremely red, with loads of well-decorated boxes in her arms.  
"Chocolate?"Kater asked. Chris nodded,sit at her side, balancing the chocolate mountain.  
"Have some?"Chris rummaged through the boxes, pulling some out, handed to Kater, "Let's see......I've got some 85% ones."  
Kater looked at her suspiciously, took the chocolate but didn't ate it.  
"Where did you get these?"  
"Infirmary."Chris unwrapped one of the package, chewing a piece of milk chocolate,"Doing a favour for Will. Clearing every chocolate away, except your brother's one.You know how popular that hot sun guy is."  
Chris managed to pretend the tone of the Aphrodite girls, then she laughed, with full mouth of chocolate.  
Kater smirked, tore her chocolate wrapping paper and took a bite.She felt better.But yeah, things always seems better with a piece of chocolate in mouth.  
There's a moment that no one talked, but breathing in the freezing wind, with aroma of strawberry and chocolate.  
Until Kater's hand inched towards other boxes, and stopped by Chris.But then Chris let her hand go, wink at her with a naughty smirk.  
"I want to stop you from eating too much and getting sugar rush at the last second, but then I recalled that Will just come into Hades cabin when I'm coming up." Chris tore one of the wrapping paper apart, "So I suppose they would like to take their time, while we finish these."  
"......Hope they won't even touch my bunk this time."Kater sighed, putting an empty box aside.  
Silence again.  
"Well...It wasn't that bad.At least, happy Valentine's day?"  
Chris smiled, stuffing a piece of chocolate into Kater's mouth.  
"Same for you."  
Kater ate that chocolate.  
Milk chocolate wasn't that worse, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day :)  
> Got an Easter egg in it, guess what is it?  
> -C  
> Bro you know I suck at finding Easter eggs  
> Ps typos and space after “.”  
> Pps did you see mine?  
> -k  
> I'm doing my best on checking  
> Anyway try to find it before I'm back  
> -C  
> Or you could just search my other ao3 account cuz I gifted it to you in that way  
> -k  
> Okay i read that, and yeah, lov u soooooo much  
> Hail Stony!  
> -C  
> Yeahhhh damn it’s short and shitty but well btw pleeeeeeeaaaaase watch voltron I watched the trailer I’m gonna cry  
> -k


End file.
